1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to voltage level shifters and, more particularly, to a design structure for high-speed voltage level shifter circuit with no power-on sequencing requirement as well as a design structure on which the circuit resides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage level shifter circuits are widely used in analog and mixed signal designs having multiple voltage domains. Such voltage level shifter circuits convert signals from one voltage level domain to another. For example, a voltage level shifter circuit can be designed to convert a signal from a device operating under a first power supply, which provides a first supply voltage VDD1, so that it can be processed by another device operating under a second power supply, which provides a different supply voltage VDD2. However, due to asynchronous power-up sequences, high speed voltage level shifter circuits have a tendency to suffer from large amounts of leakage current from the supply rails.